


beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confession, M/M, but nothing too much i promise, i guess??, idk it’s all fluff so, lower caps sorry, mermaid lance, no angst no nothing, pure fluff, smallll v v v small mention of blood, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith’s mermaid boyfriend is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> sup diggity dogs
> 
> i literally took like. , one-ish hour to write this instead of listening in chemistry bc Fuck chemistry amirite
> 
> i haven’t proof read it either bc who tf cares i’ll do it later 
> 
> enjoy some fluff my dudes

it’s beautiful.

 

the thin ribbons of sunlight — the first ones of the day — bounce off the soft blues and turquoise of his tail, illuminating each individual scale and costing them with a golden glow, so pretty and magical.

 

the soft, smooth brown of his skin, coated by a sheen of water, is now dusted with deep and dark freckles which covers his cheeks, nose, collar bones, _shoulders_ —

 

he’s beautiful. lance is simply, _utterly_ beautiful.

 

pink lips are pursed, and the deep cerulean shade of his eyes bore into the ocean’s horizon, into the sunrise. the air around them is pleasant, calm, reassuring, and keith realizes he’s fallen for this boy.

 

“it’s beautiful,” breathes lance. “i’ve never something like that before.”

 

and he’s right; the water is tainted by reds and oranges and pinks, resembling a watercolour canvas. it stretches far, far ahead of them. truly the most breathtaking of sights, yet keith’s gaze remains settled on the mermaid next to him, admiring the delicate slope of his nose, the plushness of his lips...

 

shy fingers inch towards webbed ones, tentatively settling atop of them. keith clears his throat, “yeah, i really wanted you to see this.”

 

he hears a hum then, soft and quiet. the fins of his tails splash the water around absentmindedly. “i’m glad,” lance rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “i’m glad i get to experience that with you.”

 

something flutters in keith’s heart at the words. never would he have thought that in his life, he’d ever get to experience such happiness and contentment.

 

he recalls their first meeting about two years ago, when the moonlight refracted particularly graciously on the ocean water, accentuating the illumination of the noctilucae spread out in the water.   

 

he had stumbled upon him by accident, as he walked idly down the beach on then cooled down sand. the 3 am air swiveled around him, installing within him a sentiment of serenity that he otherwise couldn’t — cannot — feel during the day. stress be damned.

 

the semblance of a body caught his attention, then. his steps halted, and his heart quickened in shock at the sight. _they’re hurt_ , he told himself. _i need to see what they have._

 

he could not believe his eyes when, splayed in front of him, was what seemed to be a boy around his age, covered in _scales_ and _fins_ . his fishtail — _fishtail !_ — moved frantically from left to right, as if trying to get back to the waters. the person’s visage was dissimulated by the darkness surrounding them, but keith unmistakably recognized irritation, fear, _pain_.

 

a scream had threatened to tear his throat, too. under the pale moonlight the boy looked like a real marine creature, and keith felt his hands trembling. _mermaids are real_.

 

the mermaid’s gaze tore from his tail, locking eyes with keith.

 

both of them fell silent.

 

then, the mermaid screamed.

 

keith watched, suddenly assailed by a sentiment of _fear_ , how the mer hissed, growled, and threw rocks at him. “stop,” said keith, “stop _hurting_ me; i’m _not dangerous_ ”

 

the mer fell silent, eyes boring into keith’s and glittering menacingly. keith took a few steps forward. “i’m not gonna hurt you, i promise,” he tried, voice lowering, softening. “you can calm down.”

 

as the mer watched him approaching, keith noticed something strange soaking the sand underneath the boy.

 

_red._

 

he _really_ is hurt, he thought. “do you… are you okay?”

 

the mer did not respond —not verbally, at least — but instead turned to palm the side of his waist, where a huge gash sliced through the delicate skin and scales. soft noises resembling whines of pain spilled out of the mer as he tried to move himself, to direct himself in the water.

 

“don’t move. i can help you.” a few more steps. piercing blue eyes looked at him. “if you want to.”

 

the mer nodded, silent, and let keith take his shirt off, rip it off and tightening it around his waist to stop it from bleeding any further.

 

he tried his best to be careful, working slower than what he was used to all the while avoiding the mermaid’s gaze. “do you need help getting in the water?” keith asked, and the mer nodded — _finally._

 

keith lifted him — _bridal style_ — and let his steps guide him into the cold, almost freezing water until he was thigh-deep in it. the mer did not waste any more time and leaped from his arms and dived.

 

keith did not see him until a few weeks later, where he learned that the mermaid had a name — lance — , that he was roughly his age — seventeen — , that he did, in fact, know how to speak like a human but did not do it often.

 

he also learned that, for some reason, the warm and safe feelings he started harbouring for lance were being reciprocated.

 

after a few months of dating, keith is now certain that he has never, _ever_ fallen so deeply for another person before.

 

lance’s head falls on keith’s shoulder, and he feels the comforting warmth of a palm on his hand. “i don’t know how i got this lucky,” begins lance, “how i managed to be with someone as wonderful as you. it’s almost like you’re too good for me, you know? i don’t deserve you. you’re way too perfect.”

 

keith scoffs fondly. “are you joking? _i_ should be the one saying that. have you looked at yourself? you’re the perfect one, not me.”

 

lance’s lips ghost over the skin of his neck. “hmm, what else?” he kisses it so softly it barely feels like anything. “compliment me some more.”

 

keith giggles — honest to god _giggles_ at the feeling of lance kissing his neck. “let’s see… you’re tall.”

 

“that doesn’t count. my tail is like, two meters long alone.”

 

“still,” fingers thread through short, brown hair. “you’re pretty. like, _really_ pretty.”

 

for each compliment keith gives his boyfriend, the latter rewards him with yet another kiss on his neck and his jaw.

 

“you’re understanding, and nice. you’re really kind. i’ve never seen someone as kind as you.”

 

“that’s because you’re super mean. anyone appears kind compared to you.”

 

“wow, rude. i revoke my previous statement then.”

 

lance’s laughter reaches his ears, and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard — he _will_ ever hear. “no, sweetheart. i’m sorry, you’re not mean. you’re just as kind as i am. i mean, you did save me when we first met.”

 

keith smiles fondly at the memory, then turns to face his boyfriend. “i guess i did.”

 

the kisses reach his cheek. the thudding of keith’s heart gets louder, faster. “you’re really affectionate,” he continues, gloved hands settle on the nape of lance’s neck. “you always give me attention. it’s really nice.”

 

“you do it too. all the time. it makes me feel loved.”

 

for a second keith withdraws himself from lance’s embrace and looks at him, looks at the intense blue of his eyes, the soft scales adorning his undereyes and running down both his cheeks; a beautiful waterfall of aquamarine against smooth brown skin. his eyes dart down, fall on the pink of his lips and watches how the even pinker tongue runs along his bottom lip.

 

 _beautiful_ , his mind reminds him once more. _beautiful, mesmerizing, perfect._

 

the distance between them closes slightly, just enough for both of their noses to bump. the butterflies that seem to be caged in keith’s heart and stomach are eager to be set free. it sends shivers down his spine, makes his head spin in the most positive sense, he feels so _full_ — so, so incredibly full of —

 

“— love. you _are_ loved.”

 

he ignores the way his cheek feel aflamed, focusing on the comforting weight of lance’s tail draped over his lap.

 

lance’s eyes are wide open, and keith doesn’t miss what he thinks — what he is certain to be a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “what—?”

 

“i love you. i’m in love with you, lance.”

 

he moves to cradle lance’s face with his hands, thumb stroking the other’s cheekbone lovingly. “i’ve been feeling like this for a while, and i— i don't _want_ you to feel forced into telling me right now, i just feel like i’m comfortable enough and trust you enough to let you kno— mmmfph!”

 

his words are cut off by the sudden press of lance’s lips against his own, soft and so, so _perfect, intoxicating._ they have kissed before on multiple occasions, but there is something about that one particular kiss that differentiates itself from all the others.

 

lance angles his head and lets both their lips slide in a more natural and comfortable way, and keith swears he sees stars. his chest feels tight in the most beautiful way; his heart is but a staccato of loud beats that has him smiling against his boyfriend’s lips.

 

his fingertips trace the scales adorning his boney shoulders, touch feather-light. keith feels lance back a few millimeters away, feels his hot breath mingle with his own. “i’m in love with you, too.”

 

“yeah?” it’s hard for keith to repress the smile stretching on his face. he finds that lance’s expression soon mirrors his own.

 

“yeah. obviously.”

 

their lips meet again, this time infinitely softer. he cannot help but giggle against the kiss. “i love you,” he says once more, basking in the freeing sensation of finally, _finally_ being honest with his feelings.

 

lance smiles. “i love you, too.”

 

the sun has finally risen, casting pretty orange and golden hues on lance’s face, on his body, his tail. it begins to feel warm, partly because of the sun but mostly due to the warmth and affection keith feels for his boyfriend—his boyfriend whom he loves and who happens to miraculously love him back.

 

inside and out, his boyfriend is beautiful. he’s beautiful.

 

their love, keith thinks fondly, is beautiful.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u read till the end hi hello
> 
> why
> 
> n e way thanks for reading comments n kudos r much appreciated
> 
> follow me on twt @goldenastrum


End file.
